Link's Tough Love
by Solo1751
Summary: This tale of Link takes place right after the events of Ocarina of Time. Now that the Hero of Time as saved all of Hyrule, he must decide what to do with all his spare time. A story full of Drama and Humor...well...sometimes humor, but mostly DRAMA. Link, being the chick Magnet he is, is thrown upon the world of relationships. (Link Is 16 in this story) Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Link's Tough Love**

It was a regular day for Link. Well, his new type of regular since he was done fighting evil. Link now spends his days back at his house located at Kokiri Forest. He quite enjoys his new peaceful life back home, but somewhat misses all the action and dangers he faced. Link was enjoying his time sitting on his bed thinking about his past.

Suddenly someone whips his door curtains, but to his surprise it was no other than his best friend Saria.

"Link, I need to talk to you about something." Said Saria in a worried tone.

"What's wrong Saria? Is everything okay?" Link replied worryingly.

"Well Mido…" Saria stopped.

"Mido what!?" Link said loudly, as he was extremely worried about his friend.

"Quiet down Link! Mido Might hear us." Saria said as she scanned through the room, hoping no one outside heard. "Mido has been acting different lately. While you have been gone, he has been more active with me, doing stuff he would never do when you were around."

Link quickly became furious, no one messes with his friends.

Saria continued "I actually thought we were getting close and I thought that Mido and I could possibly become great friends, but then he became more perverted."

Link was done, he quickly stormed out of the house, jumped down the ladder, and headed towards Mido's usual location.

"Where are you going!" Saria yelled as Link walked away faster.

"Im going to get this Mido and teach him a lesson." Link murmured to himself.

Link was quickly approaching his destination, and just like he predicted, Mido was standing in front of the path to the Deku Tree.

"Hey, where are you going in such a hurry?" Asked Mido as Link quickly began to approach him.

"What the hell were you doing to Saria!" Link yelled as he gave Mido a clean sucker punch right to his face.

Mido fell hard on the floor with a big thump. "What was that for, you freaking…"

Link kicked Mido right in the gut before allowing him to finish his sentence. Mido began coughing up some blood after being badly kicked. He held his bruised gut to try and stop some of the pain.

"Link! Stop!" said a familiar voice, but was soon found out to be Saria's.

"You dont have to do this Link, I was telling you because I needed someone to talk to, I really wasn't intending on you beating him up." Saria said looking at the wounded Mido.

"He deserved that." Link told Saria.

"Now listen here you little crap," Link said as he bend down towards Mido, "You better freaking stop being a perverted little boy like you are, and man the hell up, you don't deserve to be with Saria, not even be friends with her." Link harshly said to Mido.

Link then walked back to his tree house while Saria stood in shock and just stared at Link as he walked away.

Link stepped into his house and sat on his bed thinking about what he has done. He thought that would be the right thing to do, but now that he thought about it, maybe it wasn't the best idea.

Saria stepped in, "Link, I am sort of disappointed in you. This is not the usual you, I know you have been out a lot but, I need the old, nice, caring Link back, please get better, I have to go see how the other Kokiris are treating Mido. Bye Link." Saria then walked out.

Link laid down on his bed, thinking about Saria's words. Maybe Saria was right, he has to change his attitude he isn't himself anymore. After all, he wants what is best for Saria. Link needs Saria, his only true crush.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Link's Happy Day**

Link awoke early in the morning the next day, not knowing that he fell asleep in the first place. All he could think about was what happened the day before; regretting his actions. But today was a different day, Link could feel it. He sat up on his bed and prepared to go to Saria's house, willing to apologize.

Link climbed down his ladders, in a quite saddened mood. He slowly walked towards Saria's house and thought carefully to what he was going to say to her. But Link stopped when he heard a voice call his name.

"Hey, Link!" came the familiar voice of no other than Mido. "Link, I gave some thought to what you said yesterday, but I believe you were right."

Link was stunned to hear those words. "No, Mido. I was was wrong to yell at you like that. I wasn't thinking very straight. I'm sorry Mido, I truly am."

"No Link. I deserved it. It truly made me think differently. I'm okay now, just got a bruised rib. I hope we can become friends." replied Mido as he held his hand out.

Link accepted, and shook Mido's hand with a smile. Link proceeded to walk to Saria's house as Mido left to do whatever he was going to do.

Link was now a bit more happier, but he still had to settle things with Saria. He soon reached Saria's House. He took a deep breath, exhaled, and then walked in.

"Good Morning Saria. Listen, I have to talk to you about something…" Link said, but Saria wasn't paying attention. She was sitting at a table working on something. Link being the curious guy he is, walked to Saria. Saria soon noticed his presence.

"Oh, Good Morning Link. I didn't know you were here." Saria said in surprise.

"Ha, it's okay." Link replied in a friendly manner, "So what you working on their?"

"Oh, it's my Ocarina, it sort of stopped working correctly, it's been out of tune lately."

Link then stopped for a second. He remembered about the Ocarina Saria gave to him. But what happened to it? He remembered ever since he got the Ocarina of Time from Princess Zelda, he never used Saria's Ocarina. Saria would be saddened if she heard that.

"What you thinking about their Link?" Saria asked, interrupting Link's thinking.

Link sooned remembered the reason he came why he came here in the first place, "Oh, I came here to apologize about the way I acted yesterday. It really wasn't appropriate of me."

"I understand Link. It's not that big of a deal anymore. Mido has been fine lately. He has actually been better. I think you solved my problem Link. Thanks!" Saria giggled and then went back to fixing her Ocarina.

Link felt much better, with nothing left to do, he headed back outside.

"Link, Wait!" Saria said, stopping Link in his tracks. "I actually wanted to ask you something since you came back."

"Sure Saria, you can ask me anything." Said Link as he took a seat next to Saria.

"I was wondering if maybe you would want to go hang out in the Lost Woods, just you and me. Just like the old times"

Link smiled, he always did enjoy Saria's company, "Yeah, I would love to."

Link's words made Saria smile, "Great, I'll meet you at the entrance this afternoon. Bring your Ocarina."

"Okay Saria, can't wait." Link replied happily.

Link left Saria's house and headed back to his. "It's going to be great" he thought, "Just me and Saria. I'd better get to finding that ocarina Saria gave me."

Link reached his house and began searching.

"Where could it be," he told himself, "It has to be somewhere...in...here…AHA!"

Link eventually found his ocarina in his dirty clothes that he always used to wear when adventuring. Link was happy to find it, and he hopes Saria will be too.

The afternoon quickly approached, and he was ready to make his first move.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Lost in Thought**

It was now dusk time. Link was just full of excitement. He hopped off his bed, picked up his ocarina, then jumped down his ladder. Link has been waiting for this moment for a long time now, and he expected to make something great out of it. Link eventually got to the vines leading up to the Lost Woods. Climbing up, he could hear Saria playing her ocarina. The song brought Link back in time, thinking about everything he has been through. Link reached the top and saw Saria standing there at the entrance. Saria waved at him and Link smiled and walked towards her.

"Hi Link! Nice seeing you again. You look much happier than before." Saria said with a smile.

"Well, it's mostly because I'm here with you." Link told Saria.

"Aw, that's so sweet Link." Saria giggled.

"Well let's go on in then, nice to remember all of those past memories." Link said with a hint of excitement.

"Ok, lets go." Saria said in such a happy tone.

The two headed on inside, walking next to each other. But they weren't heading in alone. Mido has been secretly following the two.

"Link, you're not getting away with this. I should be with Saria." Mido said to himself, wanting to ruin the chances of the two.

Link was enjoying his time with Saria, walking together and looking around. The two didn't talk very much, mostly because Link was thinking about what he was going to do soon.

"Link, you're not very talkative like before. Is something bothering you?" Saria asked.

"It's just that its been a long time." Link answered.

"Well let's talk about something while we get to the Forest Temple. I don't really like this silence between us." Saria told Link.

"So, what exactly did Mido do to you?" Link asked. He somewhat regretted even asking.

Saria tilted her head down for a while, as if she was in deep thought, "Well, while you were gone, I felt sort of lonely. I pushed away the fact that you were gone and just talked to the other Kokiris for a while. Then after talking to Mido, I sensed great friendship between us. Until…" Saria stopped for a second, "Until he started getting too close to me. He began with some sort of normal things like arms around me and things like that. But then he started with other things like stroking my thighs, and he asked very pervy questions. It all made me feel so uncomfortable." Saria finished, and there was a small silence between the two.

"Well you don't have to worry about it, I'm here for you and you know you can trust me." Link respectfully said.

He then reached towards Saria's hand. Saria only gripped harder onto Link's hand. A sign of acceptance. They soon began approaching Saria's favorite spot in front of the Forest Temple. It was also one of Link's favorite spots. Saria guided Link through the maze, for Link didn't really know the place. They soon reached the spot.

"Its nice being here with you again Link." Saria told Link, "Do you perhaps...you know… want to play around a bit?"

Link was stunned at what she just said. Was Link sure of what she meant. This can't be right. So quite unsure of what to say, Link replied with a "What?"

"You know, just play for a bit." Saria answered.

Link still shocked, he didn't do much. Saria then slowly began pulling an ocarina out of her belt. Link then realized that he must have a really dirty mind.

"Oh, you meant play our ocarinas."Link said.

"Yeah, what else could I have meant." Saria giggled, knowing exactly what Link was thinking about.

The two sat on a tree stump and began playing their ocarinas. Link was having a fun time just playing his ocarina with Saria. They eventually got tired from blowing into their ocarinas and just stopped playing for a while. They both just sat there staring around, looking at the fairies play, enjoying nature, and so on. Saria then leaned her head onto Link's shoulder. At that point, Link knew that it was now or never, he knew she was expecting it. Link lifted up Saria's chin slowly, moving her head closer to his. Link stared straight into Saria's eyes, and she stared right back. Saria moved her hand behind Link's head, slowly brushing his silky hair. Link knew he had to do it now. Link leaned in for the kiss. Unaware of all of his surroundings, he went in for it, and SLAP! The two jerked their heads up. Link looked around , looking for whatever made that slap noise that stopped him from the kiss of his dreams. He stared at Saria, but Saria only stared at him angrily.

"What was that for!" Saria yelled at Link.

"I didn't do anything, what happened?" Link said completely confused.

"I thought I finally met a nice guy I could be with, but no! You're just another one of those pervs!" Saria yelled back at him. Saria then stood up.

"I don't know what you're talking about Saria." Link replied still being confused.

"You know what you did! You slapped my ass!" Saria yelled in anger.

"What!?" Link said, he never did such a thing.

"Goodbye Link! I don't know why I was ever interested in a boy like you!" Saria furiously said. She then angrily picked up her ocarina and walked away. Eventually turning the corner and out of Link's sight.

"She does got a fine ass though." an unknown voice said.

Link turned around towards the voice and saw Mido. That jerkwad was the one who got Saria mad.

"You're not going to get at that because now she hates you, and she will for a very long time. Girls don't forget things easily, and if she can't be mines, then she can't be yours." Mido said, while leaning on a tree and rudely eating an apple, "And if you decide to hurt, then you know she is just going to hate you even more."

Link was extremely mad at Mido, he was ready to pull out his bombs and shove them down his throat. But badly for him, he didn't bring any weapons. Link being so mad, all he did was grab the apple Mido was enjoying and smashed it onto Mido's forehead. Link walked away furiously, thinking about what he was going to do, see if he could, in some way, explain to Saria what happened. It's going to be tough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Breaking the Fourth Wall**

Link walked out of the Lost Woods. It took a while, but he managed to do so without Saria's help. After leaving the woods, he was completely lost in what he should do next. The girl he has had a crush on now hates him.

"Saria is going to tell everyone." Link thought to himself. There wasn't much he could do. If he somehow settled things down with Saria, he would still have to argue with everybody else that it wasn't him. What was he to do in such an excruciating moment in his life? Nothing, he could do nothing. It was all Mido's fault. All because of Mido's jealousy. Link sat there, thoughts just swirling around in his mind. He soon decided to get up, and head on over to his house. He headed towards his house but all he got was stares. Surely Saria has already told most people, but there was nothing he could do. He reached his house, walked inside, and slumped onto his bed. What was he suppose to do with such a bad reputation in Kokiri Forest. He then thought about it, and knew exactly what he was going to do. He picked up his belongings, packed a few rupees, then headed outside. All the Kokiris saw him rollin', they hatin', they be tryin' to catch him ridin' dirty. But Link confidently walked towards the exit to Kokiri's Forest, and headed towards Hyrule Field.

Off Link was on his new journey. He couldn't do much about his problem in Kokiri Forest, so hopefully the problem would solve itself. He felt bad leaving, but knew that it was for his own good. So off he walked. But then someone stopped Link in his path.

There he was, that stupid owl that always kept bothering when on his journey. Link knows he meant good, but boy was he annoying as hell.

The Owl told Link, "Hey Link, looks like you're in need of some advice. Well since…"

"Shut up you goddamn owl! I am not in the mood for your bullcrap! Do you realize how many times I had to smash the A button because of your nonsense! And then accidently saying that I did want to hear it again! Just leave me alone for once!" Link rudely told the owl, tired of his bullcrap.

"Well I see, I am sorry Link, you may go back to playing your games I suppose." The owl calmly replied.

Link yelled in defense, "I will go back to playing my games! In fact, I got my Nintendo 64 right here! Along with a copy of The Legend of Zelda right here in my pocket!" Link said, holding out the cartridge in the face of the owl.

"Well I see Link, well if you need my assistance, you can always call me using your ocarina and playing the Song of Soaring." The owl said, keeping his calm posture.

"Hold the hell up owl, hold, up! I'm not suppose to learn that song yet! Does it look like I'm playing Majora's Mask to you!" Link yelled.

"I'm done Link, call if you need me." The owl replied, spreading his wings and flying off.

"Goddamn owl, never liked him, never will." Link told himself

Done releasing some of his anger, Link continued on his journey. Then he realized something.

"Oh! I forgot something!" Link said, "I'm sorry readers, I forgot to mention where I was heading. Well as you can see, I'm heading right over there. See? Where I'm pointing."

"Psst, Link?" A voice said

"Who's that?" Link said astonished.

"Oh, sorry to scare you, it's me, the author. You know, the guy who is writing this fanfiction about you?" said the voice. "Well anyways just so you know, this is a piece of literature, that means that the readers can't see where you are pointing at."

Link just realized that, "Oh, yeah I knew that. Well I'm sorry about that readers, just to clarify, im heading towards Lon Lon Ranch, I could use the break."

Link then continued on to Lon Lon Ranch, hoping to find some relaxing time. Off he went, sidestepping in fact. Towards Lon Lon Ranch he headed, and that is it for this chapter. Come back tomorrow readers, for Chapter 5! Well, if I feel like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Ride**

Hey guys! (and gals, but I have heard myths that girls don't exist on the internet, there is probably only like 3.) Well anyways, I decided to write another chapter, not that many people care, but here you go! Please review, it helps with the motivation part of writing a story.

Link continued on over to Lon Lon Ranch, he wanted to drown his sorrows in a couple of bottles of milk. He was almost there, but it was turning dark. Link rushed off over to the ranch, sidestepping as fast as he could. In the end, he just decided to fight some monsters and take out his anger on them. He was up all night just slaying these monsters. It turned day all of a sudden, he must have been having so much fun that he forgot about the time. He continued on towards Lon Lon Ranch. He reached it in a couple minutes. Upon his arrival, he was greeted by a very friendly beautiful voice.

"Hiya there Link!" Said the graceful voice.

Link turned around and saw Malon smiling as he stared at him. He never really payed much attention to how amazing she was.

"Hey Malon! So how's the ranch going?"asked Link.

"Its great! We have been getting many orders lately, especially from Kakariko Village. I don't know why though."

Link had a little flashback and he thinks he knows why. He has been drinking lots of milk in Kakariko Village. People might have noticed him drinking that brand labeled milk.

"That's great Malon! It's great news, that's sort what I've been needing for a while." Link told Malon. He really did need good news after all that's been happening.

Malon smiled and asked him, "Hey Link, do you want to go horse riding for a while? You seem sort of down, maybe a small ride can help."

Link smiled, "Actually, that would be great right now. I didn't know it was so obvious that I was feeling down."

"Well your welcome Link. Im happy to help you out. Follow me"

Link followed Malon. He noticed that Malon was smiling along the way. He couldn't help but smile too. For a moment he forgot about Saria, but that's not something he wants to think about.

They soon reached the field where All the horses were at.

"Hey Link, do you still remember the song?" Malon asked Link.

Link quickly remembered the song. "Yeah I remember the song, I think it went something like this." Link pulled out his ocarina and played the song correctly. Epona soon came rushing in. Epona was very happy to see Link again.

"Ladies first." Link said as he helped Malon up onto the horse. Link mounted on Epona after he helped out Malon. Link sat up front to easily see where he was going.

They rode Epona for a couple minutes as they talked, it was turning dark though. Link then noticed that Malon fell asleep. He could feel her smooth silky hair run down her shoulder. Link rode slowly because he did not want to wake Malon. Then the thoughts came back. Saria. Link started thinking that maybe Saria isn't for him. Maybe it was someone else, maybe it was...

Links thoughts were interrupted by a cute small yawn behind him.

"Hey Link, I think its time for me to go to bed." It's pretty dark." Malon told Link.

"You know, I think you're right." Link chuckled at the fact that she had already slept for a while.

Link took Epona towards the building where Malon's room is at. Link got off and then helped Malon off.

"Goodnight." Link told Malon.

"Goodnight to you too Link." Malon said. She then approached Link and gave him a hug, but not just a regular friendly hug. It felt like more than just that.

Malon released and waved goodbye as she closed the door. Link happy about today, started walking out of the ranch. He stopped. Where was he suppose to go? He said he wasn't going back to Kokiri Village. So what is he suppose to do now?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Thoughtless Times**

Link just stood there, besides the door that Malon just entered. He wished that he could have just spent some more time with her today. Her glistening blue eyes and her silky red hair were the only things in his mind, the time with her was precious. Now nighttime, he is alone, outside in the cold darkness of the night that every great day has to face, just to signify the end of that respective day…

"Come on Link, stop being like this, thoughts come and go but this one, just sticks like a bombchu to wall…" Link said aloud, but only speaking to no one other than himself.

Just thoughts rushing through his mind. Maybe he should go back to the Kokiris, they were basically his family for as long as he can remember. Resisting the temptation, he decided the best course of action is to not get involved just yet. Maybe they will forget? Not sure, but hopefully they will, maybe at least forgive him. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of someone stepping on grass.

The sounds got louder and louder, until he could see Epona coming towards him. At least he now has someone to be with on this lonely night. Epona laid down right beside him, as she grazed on the grass right beside him. Link sat down right next to her, reassuring her that she was not alone.

Link spoke to Epona "Hey, Epona… do you want to go somewhere? On to Hyrule Field see what we find?"

"…"

No response from Epona, but what did he expect. Horses can't talk. Well, at least as far as Link's knowledge goes, he can conclude that's the case.

Link stood up, and so did Epona. A sign that she wanted to be with Link for now.

"Come on Epona, let's go explore the fields." Link announced as he mounted onto Epona's back, still ignoring the fact she can't understand.

* * *

They headed on out of Lon Lon Ranch, looking for some fun and adventure. Off they went. Off in the distance you could see the sun already begin to rise.

"Wow, I wonder how much time I actually spent just thinking. Time is really just an illusion I suppose."

Also visible was Hyrule Castle, the market seemed empty, well considering the sun is barely rising, that seemed very logical. Well, it might get packed soon so maybe we should go. By the time Link and his Trusty Mare Epona decided to head onwards to the castle, most of the stores should be open, and very busy.

"Let's go Epona, to Hyrule Castle! Let's see what we can find."

Link was so caught up in the moment, that he nearly forgot that maybe Epona wanted to go back to the Ranch, they have been out in the fields all night anyways. So he stopped by at Lon Lon Ranch and dropped off Epona.

"Say hi to Malon for me." Said Link, as he brushed Epona's mane as a way of saying thanks.

Epona seemed very grateful to have Link there by her side. She headed on back to the ranch to do whatever horses do.

* * *

Link, soon enough, arrived at the Hyrule Castle Town. It seemed the market was already getting pretty filled. Just seemed like the start of another busy day. So he walked around, checking out the stands, making sure he didn't buy anything too expensive. He bought himself a variety of healthy vegetables and fruits for him to enjoy thoroughly; He hasn't eaten in quite sometime due to the stress put on to him previously. But now was not the time to be thinking about that. There was so much to do here, and so little time. He decided to go to the Shooting Gallery; He has gotten a bit rusty and could use training. Maybe if he is good enough, he can win himself a prize or two!

* * *

Link entered the Shooting Gallery and was meeted with that one guy behind the counter. Does he even have a name? If so what was it?

"Hey there Link! It's been a long time since I last saw you here, hope you still got the skills." The man behind the counter said as he smiled, seeming excited to see Link again.

"Oh, Hiya there! Nice to meet you again too mister… um… sir!"

"..."

"..."

The silence was broken by the man, "HAHA I see you still got some jokes up your tunic. Hey, you have brought so much business onto my store. People saw how good you got and thought it was all because of me. I don't mean to brag but, I did play a big part in it. Here take this bow and quiver, you can have as many free games as you want, just for today though, I got a business to run. Oh, and keep the bow, it's custom made."

Link was feeling quite happy, helping out this guy with his business, and free games and a bow? Well isn't that great!

Link thanked him "Thanks man, it's a really good way to cheer me up, I've been having a bad time lately."

"Hey no problem, I'll set you up for some rounds…"

The time flew by, like there was nothing else in the world to think about. Link was getting continuously better and was back to being the master archer he once was. Paying so much attention to the game, there was no other attention for him to give to anything else. But his focus was soon shattered as the man behind the counter suddenly gasped.

"Oh! Princess! How good it is to see you here again! As you can see, Link is here to show everyone how it's done."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Princess?**

Link stood there in shock, as the words simply fueled in through his mind, taking a while to fully comprehend what the man has just said. The princess is right behind him, and all he is doing is just standing there. All due to complete shock of the fact, that she is just… there. He has never felt this way towards her. Her presence completely obstructing any other thoughts than her…

"Hey Link, what you thinking about there?" The princess directed towards Link, in the most majestic voice ever heard by him. Her soft giggle coming along right after.

Link, bringing up all his courage, turned around and exclaimed "Hey there Princess…"

Link paused, just fully observe what was happening. The figure standing there, in the royal dress. He was at a lost for words.

"Um… Princess… Mido?"

That's right, Mido, in a dress. Yea, just picture that for a second. Is this even possible? What in the Hyrule is Mido doing here? IN A DRESS!?

Mido, in a not so gentle voice anymore "Ha, who you think I was huh? What are you gonna do? Is not like you can say anything, because you're too busy eating Deku Nuts. Who eats Deku Nuts?"

Link looked at his mouth and, sure enough, there was a big ol' Deku Nut there. Without anytime to fully understand what was going on, it burst.

* * *

Link burst awake, completely terrified. Link quickly realized it was all a dream. That's right, he was still there at Lon Lon Ranch, not realizing that he must've passed out that night during all his thoughts. It all seemed so real. It would explain a lot though, like how the night went by so fast, and especially why Mido was in a dress. That was disturbing. Link quickly observed his surroundings; right next to him, Epona was laying down. So he never really did go out to Hyrule Castle Town. He was just here all night at the ranch. Right next to him, a door opened gently, which startled him a bit.

"Hey Link, what are you still doing here?" Said Malon, who was barely coming out of the door. She must have been aware of his presence since she seemed to notice him quickly.

"Oh, um… I just passed out here I guess, I must have been really tired."

Malon politely asked in her gentle voice, "Well aren't you cold? Why don't you head on inside?"

"Well… will it be okay? I don't want to be a bother to you or your father."

"It will be alright. Father went out to make some deliveries, I'm sure he won't mind."

Link thought for a second, "Well yeah, I'll keep you company for a while I suppose, I don't really have anywhere to go."

"Great! Here just come on inside, I'll cook us up a yummy breakfast, you seem hungry."

Link was very hungry after all; He hasn't eaten since the Saria incident. He could use the energy to keep him going. That also means he can spend some quality time with Malon. He got up, brushed off his knees and went on inside.

* * *

The two went on inside to the dining area. In there was a small table and a couple of chairs. They didn't really need much considering it's just Malon and her father, Talon, here. Sometimes Ingo. On the walls where family pictures of Malon and her dad. Link wondered what ever happened to her mother. Malon's mother has had a great influence here on the ranch, but why aren't there any pictures of her up on these walls. Well, it's all just a mystery. Surely Link would like to know the composer of Epona's Song, as it has had a great influence on him too.

Malon broke the small silence in between the two "Why don't you just sit right here? " She suggested as she walked past the table. "I'm just going to cook something up real quick, hope it doesn't get too boring for you here."

"No, I'm fine. Just take your time, don't worry about me too much."

Malon giggled "I care about you, just wanting to make sure you're a-ok!" She smiled and walked off towards the kitchen.

Link didn't give much thought to what she said, he just gazed around the room as he took a seat. He pulled out some of his belongings, considering he hasn't really checked what he brought from his home.

In his pouch was a filled Adult's Wallet, consisting of 200 rupees, his Ocarina, and a single empty bottle. That wasn't much but he was in a hurry to get out of the Forest. Malon quickly came back to the dining area. Link packed up all his belongings back into his pouch.

"I made some yummy delicious porridge!" Malon exclaimed in utter happiness.

Link carefully examined the porridge. It was fresh off the stove, it was steamy and the texture looked just great. It smelled like cinnamon. All these thoughts were going in to Link's mind, all about porridge.

"Go on Link, eat it!" Malon said, still smiling.

Link went on ahead and took a big scoop. He brought it closer to his mouth as the fresh smell of cinnamon filled his nostrils. Down the hatch it went. It was perfect. The best combination of cinnamon, brown sugar, and the signature Lon Lon Milk. All the flavors burst into his mouth, so tasty that even a person without tastebuds can enjoy this rich meal. It wasn't too cold, or too hot. It was just… right.

"So? How does it taste?" Malon said, as she urgently awaited Link's response

"It's all just… how do I put this… completely absolutely mega spectacular super delicious ultra amazi….

BAMPOWBOINGOMGPOWVROOMVROMMEXPLOSIONPOWWAM

A terrifying noise from outside stopped Link's super long string of adjectives. The noises were just getting louder and louder.

"What is going on!" Malon exclaimed, jumping up from her chair, completely frightened of what was happening.

Link was frightened too, but he knew he had to do something. Something was going on out there and as his duty of the defender of the Triforce of Courage, he had to take action. Outside was a possible huge danger, to him and Malon. But he doesn't have a single weapon. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew he was going to do something, and he is going to do it at this very moment. To protect the princess… His princess. Malon.


End file.
